


A Pirate's Life For Me!

by orphan_account



Series: Pan!AU [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank giggles and jumps forward, brandishing his little wooden sword.  It’s his most favourite sword, because his granddad got it for him.  Frank always uses this sword when he plays Pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerindisguise/gifts).



“Back!” Frank cries. “Back, I say!”

He stumbles backwards, tripping over his own feet, socks already half off. He thumps off the dolls house in the corner of the room then straightens up and fixes his hat. “I’ll have your head on a plate for that!”

Frank giggles and jumps forward, brandishing his little wooden sword. It’s his most favourite sword, because his granddad got it for him. Frank always uses this sword when he plays Pirates.

Frank dances around his room, tripping over his loose socks and banging into his bed, his closet, and he dolls house again. He’s yelling a little, but he tries to do it quietly because it’s _way_ past his bed time and his mom’s already tucked him in twice, and if she hears him again, he knows she’ll take away story time, and no one wants that.

Frank trips backwards over a stuffed giraffe and falls on his bottom with a, “oof!” as his Tricorn falls over his face. He giggles as he lies there, throwing his arms out along the floor beneath him. Frank tries to catch his breath, and just grins under the hat covering his face when he hears a voice.

“Frankie?” A voice whispers.

For a second Frank freezes, because he thinks his mom’s about to yell at him for being out of bed at…whatever time of the morning it is. He stays silent until he hears a gasp.

“Frankie!” The voice calls again, and Frank can hear the sound of a small sword being drawn, a sound he hears on a regular basis. “I’ll save you Frankie!”

Frank giggles and sits up, pushing the hat from his face. “Gee!” He laughs. “It’s me!”

In front of Frank, there is stood a boy a little taller than Frank himself. He’s a little older, but not too much. His hair is a mass of knots, and there’s a few twigs and leaves caught in it, but it still looks soft to touch. His attire is that of which Frank is used to seeing on the cover of his favourite books, made of greenery and vines. The boy doesn’t look happy at all. In fact, his face is caught somewhere between anger, fear, confusion, and relief. Frank’s never seen so many emotions on one person’s face.

“Gerard?” Frank says, pulling his hat off and into his lap. “What’s wrong?”

Gerard stares at him, eyes practically alight. Finally, he says, “I thought you were a pirate!”

Frank can’t help but giggle. Who could ever think _he_ was a pirate? He’s much too little! “I’m not a pirate!”

“I _know_ you’re not a pirate!” Gerard says, pushing his sword back into it’s little brown pouch. “I am a clever boy, you know!”

Frank giggles again.

“Why are you dressed as a pirate?” Gerard asks, eyeing Frank suspiciously, as though he’s questioning his own cleverness.

“I was _playing_ Pirates,” Frank says, and he climbs to his feet. “I was Blackbeard!” Frank looks at Gerard. “I was bored waiting for you.”

Gerard looks utterly horrified. “You were…playing…Pirates?” He says slowly, and Frank nods. “Playing…Pirates…”

Frank frowns, because he doesn’t know what the big deal is, he was only playing make believe. He and Gerard play make believe all the time!

“Why would you play Pirates?!” Gerard finally cries, hands flailing in the air.

Frank makes a face. “Because it’s fun?”

“Fun?!” Gerard says, and he starts to pace up and down in front of Frank’s bed, the same way Frank sees his mother pace whenever he paints on his bedroom walls. “There is nothing _fun_ about pirates, Frank!”

Frank stares down at his little wooden sword but doesn’t say anything.

“Pirates are _evil_!” Gerard continues. “They try pillage and steal! They try to kill us all the time! Look!” He tugs the neckline of his shirt of leaves to reveal a scar along his collar bone. “Hook did that to me!”

“You _did_ cut off his hand,” Frank mutters, but he still doesn’t look up.

“Because he tried to kill Mikey!” Gerard declares. “We fight with pirates, Frankie, why would you want to pretend to be one?”

Frank shrugs, scuffing his feet on the floor. His socks are practically off his feet now and he just stares at him. He didn’t mean to be a bad person, he wasn’t _trying_ to be. He just wanted to play Pirates, because Gerard and the Lost Boys are always telling him about all of their epic battles, and all those amazing stories make Frank wish he’d been there, not that Wendy Lady. 

Soon enough, there’s a dirty pair of feet in front of his, and he looks up to see Gerard right in front of him.

“Sorry,” Frank says quietly, not meeting Gerard’s eyes. “I just wanted to play.”

Gerard bunches up his mouth and watches Frank for a few seconds, before he says, “You wanna play pirates?”

Frank frowns. “But you just said--”

Gerard smirks and reaches a hand out to take Frank’s in his own. “Let’s go play with _real_ pirates…”

There’s a tingling feeling in Frank’s feet, and he looks down to see he’s a foot in the air and his socks are abandoned on the carpet. He looks back at Gerard who’s still smirking at him and grins.


End file.
